2000
Events January * – by Muslim villagers in Kosheh, Egypt. * – The last natural is found dead, apparently killed by a falling tree. * – announces an agreement to purchase for $162 billion (the largest-ever corporate merger). * **The closes at 11,722.98 (at the peak of the ). ** sentences five to up to 25 years in prison for the 1993 killing of more than 100 Bosnian Muslims. * – The impacts the Earth. * – crashes off the coast of into the Atlantic Ocean, killing 169. * ** crashes off the coast into the Pacific Ocean, killing 88. ** Dr. is found guilty of murdering 15 patients between 1995 and 1998 at , and sentenced to life imprisonment. February * – German extortionist is jailed for life for attempted murder and extortion, in connection with the sabotage of German railway lines. * – Torrential rains in Africa lead to the in in 50 years, which lasts until March and kills 800 people. * – The final original is published, following the death of its creator, . * – holds the inaugural celebration of . * – A rare date occurs. Usually, century years are common years due to not being exactly divisible by 400. 2000 is the first such year to have a February 29 since the year 1600, making it only the second such occasion since the was introduced in the late 16th century. The next such leap year will occur in 2400. March * – : A sideswipe collision of two trains kills five people. * – The Composite Index reaches an all-time high of 5,048. Two weeks later, the , , and reach their peaks prior to the Dot-com bubble, ending a bull market run that lasted over 17 years. * ** for the wrongdoings by members of the throughout the ages. ** A launch fails due to a . * – The becomes the official currency of , replacing the . April * – : is ruled to have violated United States laws by keeping "an oppressive thumb" on its competitors. * – In a predawn raid, federal agents seize 6-year-old from his relatives' home in and fly him to his n father in Washington, D.C., ending one of the most publicized custody battles in U.S. history. * – of in the presence of 200,000 people and the first celebrated worldwide. May * – A new class of is fabricated, which has a combination of never before seen in a or man-made material. * – In , , computer pioneer files for bankruptcy. * – The 7.6 affects , , with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VII (Very strong), leaving 46 dead and 264 injured. * ** After originating in the , the computer virus spreads quickly throughout the world. ** A rare conjunction of seven (Sun, Moon, planets – ) occurs during the . * – The billionth living person in India is born. * ** A in , Netherlands, kills 23. ** opens at amusement park in as the world's tallest and fastest roller coaster. * – defeats 3–0 in the at to win their second title between 1998 and 2002, and their eighth overall. June * – The 7.9 shakes southwestern with a maximum of VI (Strong), killing 103 people and injuring 2,174–2,585. * – , the first short film widely distributed on the Internet, is released. * – – and the jointly host the football tournament, which is won by . * – A centennial earthquake (6.5 on the ) hits on its national day. * – A preliminary draft of s, as part of the , is finished. It is announced at the White House by President Clinton. * – returns to with his father, Juan Miguel González, ending a protracted custody battle. * – At the near , Denmark, nine die and 26 are injured on a set while the rock group performs. July * – The between and is officially opened for traffic. * – defeats 2–1 after extra time in the final of the , becoming the first team to win the World Cup and European Championship consecutively. * – The draft assembly of announced at the White House by President , , and . * – In southern , a leaking petroleum pipeline explodes, killing about 250 villagers who were scavenging . * – A powerful , later named the , causes a on Earth. * – , a aircraft, crashes into a hotel in just after from Paris, killing all 109 aboard and 4 in the hotel. August * – Rioting erupts on the estate in , , England, after more than 100 people besiege a block of flats allegedly housing a convicted . This is the latest vigilante violence against suspected sex offenders since the beginning of the " " anti-paedophile campaign by the newspaper . * – is launched. * – The submarine is raised to the surface after 136 years on the ocean floor. * – The Russian submarine in the during one of the largest Russian naval exercises since the 1991 of the , resulting in the deaths of all 118 men on board. * ** and his family are canonized by the synod of the . ** , one of Nickelodeon's most popular shows, debuts. * – , a Roman Catholic priest, is murdered in Morendat, Kenya. * – The is revealed. September * – The last wholly Swedish-owned , , is sold to American arms manufacturer . * – – World leaders attend the at U.N. Headquarters. * – – take place in the United Kingdom, with refineries blockaded, and supply to the country's network of petrol stations halted. * – : A British military operation to free five soldiers from the that were held captive for over two weeks during the , all of which were rescued. * – introduces the of for US$29.95. * – – The , held in Sydney, Australia, is the last of the . * – journalist is last seen alive; this day is taken as the commemoration date of his death. * – The Greek ferry sinks off the coast of the island of ; 80 out of a total of over 500 passengers perish in one of Greece's worst sea disasters. * – The in Northern Ireland is closed. October * – Approximate start of (particularly affecting ) precipitated by days of heavy rain. * – in lead to resignation of 's president . * – The last is produced in . * – 250 million US gallons (950,000 m3) of coal sludge in (considered a greater environmental disaster than the ). * – In , , is by two , who place a small boat laden with explosives alongside the destroyer, killing 17 crew members and wounding at least 39. * – The newspaper exposes Japanese archeologist as a fraud; Japanese archaeologists had based their treatises on his findings. * ** Pakistani authorities announce that their police have found an apparently ancient mummy of a in the province of . , Pakistan and the all claim the mummy until Pakistan announces it is a modern-day fake on , . ** The defeat the 4-2 in the fifth game of the World Series to win the first "Subway Series" since 1956 by 4 games to 1. The series win was the Yankees third in a row and 26th overall. * – This is the final date during which there is no human presence in space; on October 31, launches, carrying to the . The ISS has been continuously crewed since. * – collides with construction equipment in the , resulting in 83 deaths. November * – The first resident crew enters the . * – In London, a criminal gang to steal the diamond, but police surveillance catches them in the act. * – , Austria: A fire in an Alpine tunnel kills 155 skiers and snowboarders. * – A catastrophic in Log pod Mangartom, , kills 7, and causes millions of of damage. It is one of the worst catastrophes in Slovenia in the past 100 years. December * – temple is discovered in Sleman, Yogyakarta, Indonesia. * – The third and final reactor at the is shut down and the station is shut down completely. * – The at a shopping center in China kills 309 people. World population Category:Timeline